Shelted Warrior
by Savvinq
Summary: The story of a stubborn, tempered 18 year old soldier Ren Hayshi as she is reunited with her long lost cousin captain Levi Ackerman
1. Prolouge

I never wanted to be as blunt as I am but guess that some things just cause people to change. Life always has it's up's and down's and for me it was a definite down.

And I just so happened to be one of those people that fate turned against.

So I did the same.

She doesn't really remember what happened that day but what she does remember is realising how cruel the world became.

Ren Hayashi wasn't always as blunt as a pencil and as stubborn as a mule. You would never believe that she was one of the most warm hearted and open people in her tiny village of Shiganshina. She loved spending her days with her older brother running around in the fields and imaging what was on the other side of the walls. Both herself and her brother used to try and make up stories of what they would do if they ever got beyond the walls.

Her brother, Akiren was the kind of teenage brother who would never turn his back on his sister no matter what happened to her, He would always laugh at her jokes even if they were stupid and pointless. He would always go where ever Ren went. Akiren even made a vow never to let anything happen to his sweet, innocent sister.

Our story begins back in the walls of Maria when Ren was just 6 and Akiren was 14. It was just another day out in the fields hiding and chasing each other in the long, green grass.

"HA! Hmm I guess Ren isn't hiding behind here" Akiren said as he semi-looked behind the tree Ren was hiding behind.

Ren let out a quiet, small giggle before sneaking out from behind her hiding spot and rushing to find another tree to hide from her brother behind but something grabbed her from behind.

She playfully screamed as a pair of familiar hands wrapped around her waist and spun her round in a few circles before falling onto the grass.

"Akiren let me go" She laughed and pried her brothers hand from her waist before energetically jumping up off the floor.

"Come on let's play again" She yelled excitedly.

Akiren slowly pulled himself up, off the floor but as he went to say something a loud thumping was heard followed by a rumbling and screams from the villagers.

Ren ran and clung onto her big brother like a magnet before whimpering and starting to cry from fear. Akiren picked his frightened sister up in his arms before rushing back home to see what all the commotion was about.

They got to the middle of town and Akiren came to a halt in both shock and horror from what he saw in front of him.

Just above the wall of Maria stood a massive, muscle showing titan. Akiren then look on the ground and saw blood and bodies trapped under huge boulders.

"Ren no matter what happens in the next few minutes just either knee your eyes closed or look at me ok?" Akiren told his sister before running back towards home.

Akiren ran as fast as his legs could take him. The bodies and limbs of people hanging out from under the rocks horrified Akiren as he desperately ran to get his sister to safety.

They came to the Hayashi household only to find it on fire and crumbling right before their very eyes. Akiren put Ren down and stared at the sight in front of him in utter and complete shock.

Suddenly a flash of white and green light zoomed past them. They looked up and saw a figure descending towards them.

The figure landing and the person pulled of their hood only to reveal themself.

Captain Levi Ackerman.

"Mom and dad are still in their. I know it" Akiren said before deciding to do the hardest things he ever had to do.

"You do realise that if you go in there you won't come out don't you?" Levi bluntly said and Akiren nodded.

Akiren then handed Ren over into Levi's arms and told him something Levi hadn't even expected.

"No matter what happens to me you keep my sister safe do you understand?" Akiren said to Levi, who nodded before Akiren turned and ran into the inferno.

Levi, never loosening his grip of Ren used his ODM gear to get the both of them to the safety on a rooftop.

"No Levi we have to go back!" Ren screamed while squirming to get out of her cousins strong arms.

"Ren it's too late. We have to leave them" Levi said dully before watching the house suddenly come down from above her family.

Levi knew what he had to do. He used his ODM gear and left Ren's family in the fire.

"NO!" Ren screamed at the top of her lungs as both herself my Levi left the scene.

Levi led them both over the wall and into the Rose wall district. They landed on the ground and Levi knocked on one of the house doors.

A semi-tall, blonde hair woman opened the door and her face lit up into a smile when she saw Levi. She wore a black and white maid-like dress and had her hair so it was tied up in a high bun out of the way of her face.

"Levi what are you doing here?" The woman said then saw Ren and her smile faded. Ren hid behind her cousin's leg in fright.

"I need you to take my cousin Ren into your family. Her family are dead and I know she'll be safest here on wall Rose" Levi simply said before trying to pass Ren over to the woman.

Ren struggled against Levi, not wanting to leave his side.

"No Levi don't make me go with her please!" Ren cried trying to cling onto her cousin.

"Amaya just take her" Levi said and managed to pry Ren off his leg and handed her over to Amaya before using his ODM gear to get back over the walls.

Amaya shut the door and sat Ren down in one of the chairs. Ren didn't know what to do she had just lost the one and only family member she had left. With tears streaming down her face Ren black out for a second and went into a state of mind as cruel as night.

Ren the started to realise that the world was cruel and maybe it wasn't there wasn't a life beyond the walls that was like paradise. Maybe the outside world was just like it was inside the walls, cruel, horrifying and not worth living sometimes.

Ren came back into reality and felt an emotion that she had never felt before and for the first time ever she didn't care what people thought about her.

She knew who she really was now.


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed as I dragged myself out of my warm bed and ran my fingers through my long, blonde hair. It was currently 7:30 am and I was already late for a meeting that was taking place downstairs, but I couldn't care less.

I walked over to my chest of draws and changed into something more presentable or the meeting rather than what I was wearing currently. I grabbed my brushed and ran it through my hair before tying it up in a high ponytail. I have been told several times that it would be wise to cut my hair but as usual I never do as I'm asked, that's just who I am. I set my brush back down before heading out my dorm room and down into the hall towards the meeting.

My name is Ren Hayashi and I'm 18 years of age. I wasn't always this moody and blunt. Back when I was 6 I faintly remember my whole family dying as the titans stormed through wall Maria. My foster mother told me that the captain of one of the other scout squads has saved me and told her to watch over me. I never really got close to my foster mother or, in fact, anyone in my foster family, due to the fact that not only will they never be like my real family, but I don't want to lose what's left of my family. If you can call them family.

I opened the door and was instantly glared at by my commander Erwin Smith. He was commander of the survey corp and Scout regiment.

"You're extremely late," He said and continued to glare at me. I shot him a filthy look before sitting down in my seat at the table.

"Yeah and do I look like I care. No, so just continue on with this damn meeting," I said bluntly and Erwin just sighed before continuing.

"Back to the expedition. We will leave the walls at about 6:00 in the morning and head north well away from the walls to prevent any stirring and uneasiness to any of the villagers," Smith continued explaining and I rolled my eyes.

"And have we been given clearance for this to happen?" One of the other commanders asked Smith and he nodded.

"Yes, I was given clearance by the higher up's for the ok," He explained and the other commanders nodded while I just sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"Ok, so I guess that concludes our meeting, Ren may I speak with you for a moment?" Erwin asked. I let another sighed escape my lips before following out the room and into the hallway.

We came to a corner and he looked at me angrily. I returned the look before he finally spoke.

"Ren this has to stop," He said simply and I questioned him even though I already knew what he meant. I was just trying to push him.

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes and looked at me sternly.

"You know very well what I am talking about. The tardiness and rudeness has to come to an end. It makes me look bad and makes the regiment look bad. I get it ok you have lost a lot, but that is no reason to bring others down with you," He lectured me, but I just rolled my eyes just like every time Smith or any of the other commanders open their mouths. The only person I would really listen to would be Levi around about now, but he hasn't seen me since the day he rescued me.

With now two bases inside the walls, we never saw each other. He was stationed in the other base while I was stuck he with Erwin the asshole. No too mention all the other commanders that treat their squad members like their own children. My squad know that this is the army, not a babysitting service and the sooner the other scout members learn that the better.

"Erwin," I cut him off from the rant he was having, which by the way I wasn't listening to. "You may as well give it up. I'm not listening to whatever it is you are saying and stop babying me I'm 18 not 8. I know how to take custody over myself, unlike the rest of the squad members here." I bluntly said before walking off and leaving him disgusted as normal.

I walked down the stairs and into the courtyard where two of my friends where. If you can call friends two people who follow you around and help you with the very things you don't need help with.

"Ren there you are. Where have you been?" One of my friends Emiko asked me.

"Woke up late, dragged my ass downstairs for a meeting that was a waste of my morning and had a useless talk with Erwin the asshole," I said emotionlessly before making my way over to the stables to pick up my horse illusion.

"You know Ren Erwin isn't all that bad. You just need to let him and other people in like you let us in," Lekanna commented.

"I only let you guys in because you are part of my squad and we need to trust each other," I said before turning the corner and seeing my pinto companion.

"Yeah I know that but he's the commander and you should try to at least show him a little more respect," Emiko replied trying to reason with me

I glared at them before leading Illusion out her stable next to the rest of the horses. I walked over to the shelves and picked up her saddle before throwing it over her back.

"I will once he stops babying me," I muttered under my breath before kicking at the chestnut horse's side, walking her forwards.

Today was my day to patrol the walls. Each commander was given a certain day and time where they had to patrol the walls and let people know if any titans were breaking through, it was our job to rid the town of them.

I stopped Illusion just short of the squad dorm rooms that were built last year and saw my team out in the courtyard waiting to go on their horses. I pushed Illusion on and stopped next to one of the team members Hana who was wearing a serious expression on her face while saluting me but on the inside we all knew she was smiling wide.

"Alright, lets head out and remember where you all are positioned. I'm not going to tell you because I've already told you," I said kicking my heels into the sides of my black and white pinto, urging her on.

My squad consisted of five members; Hana, Saki, Yasu, Minoru and myself. All of them were one the most experienced soldiers to come out of the 104th training squadron. I know they weren't the strongest though, I'm supposing they are in the other base, not that I care.

We stopped at the wall and dismounted. Strapping the ODM gear to my sides I hoisted myself up to the top of the wall. My team right behind me. Our feet hit the top of the wall and I paused for a moment to grab my footing back before turning to the outside of the walls. As usual the ground wasn't visible amongst all the titan's in wall Maria.

"I can't believe Hanji loves these things," Saki scoffed from beside me.

"Hanji?" I asked shooting her an emotionless glance.

"Oh, Hanji is a young woman in the other base. She is the scientist. She also very crazy," Saki replied and I nodded before turning my gaze back to the titans.

"Well that a conversation for another day. Right now we have a wall-full of titans to deal with. Let's move out!" I yelled the last part.

"HAI!" My squad yelled back before jumping from the wall and starting to kill the titans closest to the wall.

I went to hope off, but a voice stopped me.

"Fine morning isn't it?" I turned towards the voice and just look into the persons eyes with no emotion as usual.

"Commander Pixis," I greeted with little emotion while slightly bowing my head to him before turning back towards my squad.

"If by fine you mean clearing the titans away from the walls as normal then yes it would be called a fine day," I replied, looking out at my squad who were still clearing the wall from titans.

"I was actually talking about the weather, anywho have a nice day commander," He said before continuing his walk down the wall but stopped and turned to me.

"You know who you remind me of? Captain Levi," He said and I froze on the inside. I hadn't talked about Levi since the day he saved me. I don't think anyone knew he was my cousin either.

"Who now?" I asked looking at him with as little emotion as I could, which thankfully I succeeded in.

"Oh don't worry about it. He's one of the other captains in the other base," Pixis said before continuing his walk down the wall.

I shook the thoughts of Levi out of my head and focused back on the revolting creatures in front of me. I used to ODM gear to grip onto one of the titans necks before slicing its entire nape off. I let out a blood-curdling scream as it fell to the ground. I looked up and saw the rest of my squad and saw they were all doing just as well, riding the wall of the filthy creatures.

"Captain there are more coming through the gate, your command to take them out?!" Minoru yelled and I hosted myself up to the wall before looking to see what the young man was yelling at.

I looked out and saw about another 5 titans making their way through the gate towards us.

"Fuck!" I cussed under my breath before yelling out to my team.

"Pull back squad they can smell us and there's too many of them!" My team heaved themselves up and next to me on the safety of wall Rose.

"I don't understand there aren't enough of us to attract this many are there?" Saki asked and I nodded.

"There actually are. They may be retarded animals, but they have a fairly good sense of smell when it come to hunting humans," I explained before just turning my back on them.

"Let's just get back to base, we've done what we can without trying to get ourselves killed. Come on," I commanded, Hopping down from the wall and mounting Illusion and starting to head home.

"Ren," I heard the commander's voice from behind me.

I stopped what I was doing in the kitchen and turned around to face him. Two other girls stood beside him. I would say they were about my age, maybe younger.

"Hmm?" I just hummed boredly.

"This is Emiko and Lekanna they will be starting with us from this day forward. Girls this is one our youngest and experienced commanders in this base. Captain Ren Hayashi. If you need anything and I'm not around she will help you," The blonde hair commander explained to the two girls and they both nodded before saluting me.

I respectfully nodded at them which was very unlike me usually I would come up with some way of assaulting them or argue with Smith at why I should have to help more people other than my squad, but there was just something about these girls that made me think twice.

"Very well," I said very little emotion.

Erwin nodded back and led the girls out the room. It wasn't long after that I started to develope a relationship with these girls, although it wasn't strong it was a good relationship on working standards. I then got to know them a little better and they eventually became my friends.

Even though I'm cold towards them I still care for them to some extent.

The sounds of horses hooves hitting the grass below me snapped me out of my thoughts and I locked back into focus. I looked up and saw the base just over a hill in front of us.

"Captain!" I heard Saki yell to me.

I turned my head slightly to look at her.

"Are you ok? You seemed to have zoned out there for a moment" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, not poking your nose in where it doesn't belong," I strictly said to her and she nodded before continuing her journey home behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

We arrived back at the base and the first thing I saw or should I say the first person I saw was damn Erwin. Why now? Of all the times, he had to bother me it had to be now. I steered Illusion into her stable and dismounted before going to see what the hell he wanted because he wouldn't be out here unless he was after me. I saw him approach me from the corner of my eye. I just sighed.

"Want do you want Smith? I'm really not in the mood right now to deal with you or anyone else for that matter," I snapped before pushing past him and heading towards the house.

"Look I don't have time to argue with you, Ren. I came to tell you that your training is cancelled this afternoon due to bad weather predictions," He stopped me in my tracks.

That's just great. I was hoping I wouldn't have to be cooped up in my office all night sorting through files. But no! It just so happens to be that today just isn't my day. But let's be real here it hasn't been my day for 12 years.

"Fine. But don't expect to see much of me then these next few hours, in that case," I said emotionlessly before starting to head back inside, but a voice stopped me.

"Captain Ren!" I turned and saw a soldier heading my way, gripping something in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked using a captain-like tone.

"This came for you. It's from the capital," Great and the news just keeps on coming.

"Who sent it?" I asked, taking the letter from his hands and opening it.

"I guessing Zackly, but I could be wrong," He said as I opened the letter.

 _Captain Ren Hayashi,_

 _it has come to our attention that there has been a noticeable amount of theft being reported from the captain and wall Rose. It has been tracked back and discovered that a group of young teenagers from the underworld are responsible._

 _We are requesting that you and your squad can deal with this matter quickly and quietly. We ask that you try not to give the underworld any reason for stirring._

 _The Commander of the armed forces_

 _Zackly_

I silently sighed before folding the letter back up and looking at the curious soldier.

"I want you to gather up my squad immediately," I commanded and he saluted me before running off.

What's next? I try to settle down and just do my job and all they want to do is pull me into other matters. The world needs to learn to work around me sometimes. I feel like every move I make Smith is watching over me like a hawk and breathing down my neck.

"Captain Hayashi!" I heard a voice from behind me shout.

I turned and saw my whole squad waiting patiently for my commands. I sighed out in boredom before. I started making my way over to them and stopped just short of them.

"Captain, what's going on?" Saki asked curiously.

"We have a mission and I don't want to hear any complaints that just get this done so we can get back to our sorry lives" I commanded with a flat tone to my voice.

"What do we need to do, Captain?" She asked again.

"I want you guys to accompany me down in the underworld to catch a bunch of brat teenage thugs who seem to be causing trouble. We leave at dusk. If you're late we leave you behind and I will deal with you when I get back" I said bitterly.

My squad saluted me before dispersing in their own directions. I sighed in frustration before heading back towards headquarters. I hate nothing more than having to deal with kids in the underworld. Shouldn't Levi do it? After all, he grew up in the underworld not me and besides my brother would still be alive today if it weren't for him.

I felt anger start taking over my body as I slammed my dorm room door shut. I sighed out again before slumping down on my bed. There are times I wish I never had Levi for a cousin, none of this would've never happened. Akiren would still be alive, mom and dad would still be alive. I wouldn't be as sheltered with my emotions as I am and I don't think I would be so rude but hey, you can't change the past.

A knock from my door made me jump slightly. I breathed in deeply, containing myself from screaming, can you imagine if whoever is behind that door heard the one and only Ren Hayashi scream? My life would officially be over, not really, but you know what I mean.

I walked over to the door and opened it, but no one was there. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before someone came out of nowhere and stared at me. I felt myself scream on the inside, but I showed no emotion on the outside as the woman looked at me.

She wore square rimmed glasses and had long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore the green scout's cloak and uniform so clearly she was one of us. I continued to look at her until she started speaking.

"So you must be Captain Ren. My name is Zoë Hangë," She said in a really perky kind of voice, making me roll my eyes again.

"You know you really shouldn't just sneak up on someone like that. People these days get scared of the smallest things. You're lucky you weren't someone else I know, otherwise I would've clocked you," I said bluntly and in a nasty tone of voice, but she just smiled.

"You're just a barrel of laughs aren't you?" She giggled.

"But anyway, you're needed next week for the court trial. Hope to see you there," She said before skipping off down the hallway.

Is she serious? Oh, Fuck my life. let me just add that to the long list of things I have to do. I know I'm the captain and all but do you really think I want to do all this crap. People need to start taking control of their action, but why am I needed there?

I mentally shook the thought out of my head before looking up at the clock. 3:30. I still had several hours to kill before we had to go. I decided to go to the library and catch up on some reading, there nothing else to do.

I grabbed my cloak and threw it over my left arm before exiting my room and heading for the library. I walked down the hallway until I came to a certain door and heard voices arguing with each other. Being the person I am I couldn't be bothered to get involved and just continued on my way to my destination.

I walked through the doors of the large, dark coloured library. The walls lined with door to the end of the walls. The shelves almost reaching the second floor. The second floor lined with a platform and more books.I walked over and grabbed a book before walking over and slumping down in one of the couches by the window. I opened the book and started running my eyes over the page.

Yep, this was my life pretty boring now right, it's not like it used to be. I vaguely do remember my family, I catch glimpses and images, but they're never solid, just a blur. Trust me I really do miss them but I just don't believe in letting the past hold you back and letting it weigh you down. I hate that about human beings sometimes. Why waste your life dawning on the past when there is nothing you can do to change it? It just distracts you and before you know it, POOF! you're dead.

I just hope others in my squad do start to see that before it's too late.

I fluttered my eyes open to the feel of something shaking my shoulder. I focus my eyes and saw Saki almost right in my face.

"Do you mind?" I said bluntly but annoyed.

"Sorry," The young soldier panicked before standing up straight to attention.

I looked over at the window, it was just about dusk. Shit, how long was I asleep? Anyway, We should probably start heading out. The sooner we get this over with the better.

I stood up and looked at the young soldier before opening my mouth to speak.

"Gather the rest of the squad, we need to move out as soon as possible," I commanded.

Saki saluted me before rushing out the room. I ran a hand through my ponytail and started to leave the library. I picked up my pace and rushed towards the stables while throwing my cloak over my shoulders and fastening it.

I hurried outside and into the stables where I saw my squad all lined up ready to head. For once Erwin actually picked a really good team for someone.

"Mount up, now!" I demanded.

Before I could say another commanded my small squad mounted their horses and watched for my command to press on.

"Ok let's head out, Now!" I demanded again and let pushed forward and flew out the stables on our horses.

We sped out the main base and onto the streets where we had to slow down due to civilians around us. Fuck my life, why do they always have to be in the bloody way? I then started to hear whispers from people, main parents talking to their kids.

"Honey look, you see that woman there on that black and white horse? That's captain Ren Hayashi. The youngest and most skilled captain in the southern base. It's also said that she is the cousin of the famous Captain Levi from the northern base," One woman gave her child a rant about me, oh boy.

Don't get me wrong I love people talking about how good I am because it's true, but really here and now? This is not the time for that.

I pressed on and trotted through the town before picking up speed as we came in a more open area. I took in the surroundings around me. They were surprisingly quite nice. The trees and plants stood out and were brightly coloured for once. Not dull and stomped all over by the titans.

Another reason I hate the titan they destroy these nice sights around us. I know that might sound really cheerful coming from me, but it's true. I love nature because it reminds me of my times with Akiren. Apart from that I still think life's a bitch.

We continued to push on until we came to the underworld entrance. My pulled Illusion to a halt and look towards my small team.

"Ok, our mission is only to retain and arrest them nothing else. As tempting as it is to beat them, we were ordered not to do so," I ordered before dismounting and heading towards the deep hole to that dirtbag of a world.

My team lined up behind me and equipped their O.D.M gear and put their cloaks on. I nodded bluntly before we used our O.D.M gear the fly through the entrance and get into the underworld unnoticed.

We landed in an alleyway and pulled our hoods over our heads. I peered round the corner, making sure no one was around before running out the alleyway and behind a house.

All of a sudden loud screaming and yelling came from above us. I looked up and saw a group of three teenagers jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I hesitated for a second before more yelling and screaming got my attention.

"Hey get back here! Thieves!" That snapped me into action.

"I think we've found our culprits captain, do we attack?" Minoru asked and I turned my body to face them.

"Remember our mission is only to arrest them. Don't hurt them if it can be avoided. However, if they attack you are permitted to defend yourself. Let's move now!" I yelled before hoisting myself onto the roof the thugs were running across.

It was a good thing I had O.D.M gear and very fast legs otherwise this idiot would've gotten away by now. You could tell they've been at this for many years. They seem to know this city like the back of their hand, shit. See this is why Levi should be doing this, not me. He knows this place better than anyone.

"Give it up woman. You'll never catch me. I know this place better than anyone," The thug said to me.

"We'll see about that," I heard another voice take over before a blurred took the thug down.

Thank god I don't know how much longer I could've kept that up. I hopped down off the roof and looked to know took down this little brat, but I froze. How could he be here?

 **So yeah I'm feeling kind of mean today and want to make you wait to find out who Ren saw,**

 **anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it**

 **See you see time**

 **Tia**


	4. Chapter 3

I kept my hood up, in concern that he would see my face. In fact I pulled it up further, concealing my face. He couldn't be here, not now at least. I pulled my head back together before looking over at my so called 'helper'.

A young brown haired man stood before me, looking up at me with a confused expression. I mean it's no surprise really, the military are never really down in the underground. He wore dirty underworld clothes, his hair shaggy and filthy.

I straightened myself out before talking to him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I spat suddenly, making the young man flinch.

"Helping you," He answered casually, still holding the thug beneath him.

"Did I ask for your help? No, so you should run back to your little hole and let the military do what their are made to be doing, Riley," I ordered him around.

The young man froze at the use of his name. I know I wasn't supposed to be drawing attention to myself and stirring up trouble, but since when do I ever listen?

"How do you know who I am?" He demanded an answer.

"I surprised you don't recognize me, after all our paths have passed more than one occasion," I replied smugly but coldly before removing my hood to reveal my face.

"Ren?" Riley tried to make out words.

"When did you join the military? And why would you? Do you not remember what they did to your family?" He told me and I snapped.

Without any warning I lunged towards him but a pair of arms kept me from doing so.

"Captain stop!" I heard Saki yell to me.

"How dare you insult the military. Without us you guys would have been devoured by the titans by now," I replied with a low menacing tone of voice.

Riley looked at me as if he has just run into a complete stranger. He has no idea what the military has been through to get to this point.

"God Ren what happened to you? When you were little you were the happiest peson I've ever met. Now you're just like you're damn cousin," He scoffed, casuing me to growl slightly.

"Don't bring that Idiot into this he doesn't even deserve to be my cousin after the hell he put me through," I answered through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't let Levi hear you say that, he'll rip you limb from limb," Riley spoke, crossing his arms as if he were trying to make a point.

"Wait, Levi as in captain Levi of the special operations squad?" Lekanna asked and I rolled my eyes, turning to Hana.

"Restrain the thug," I commanded.

She saluted before shoving RIley out the way. I turned around to face Minoru.

"Yes Minoru the captain of the south bases special operation squad is my cousin, as much as I hate to admit that," I answered her question with little, almost no emotion.

"That does explain a few things. Such as the stubborn, blunt attitude and the always negative answers," Riley butted in, making me swing round on my heels to face him.

"Unless you want to end up like him I suggest to shut your mouth Riley," I snapped, gesturing to the thug on the floor.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut it, in fact I'm just gonna go," He replied, turning around and hurrying off.

"I would for your sake," I coldly spat back before shifting towards my squad.

"Let's get this idiot back to base," I commanded.

They all saluted me before hurrying off to complete their orders I had given them. I turned back to see if Riley was still hanging around, I hope he wasn't otherwise I will just arrest him for Military harassment.

Looks like he took my advice and scurried off to annoy somebody else. For his sake, I'm glad. I really don't have time for baby games anymore.

"Captain," I heard Hana's voice speak up from behind me

I shifted my attention towards her.

"What is it?" I asked in monotone.

"The target has been restrained, well one of them. Unfortunately the other two managed to slip by us before we had the chance to stop them. We await your commands," The young soldier saluted me, the rest of my squad standing behind her.

"Hana, you will escort the thug back to HQ where Erwin will deal with him from there," I Commanded.

Hana saluted me before grabbing the thug and starting to head back to her horse above, leaving just me and the rest of the squad down in the underworld.

"Yasu, Saki, you will make an attempt to find and arrest the other two suspects that managed to slip through our fingers. Minoru you will accompany me as I lead Hana back to HQ, We can't afford to be wasting time being surrounding by people on the surface," I told the rest of my team.

They pressed their fists to their chests before starting to complete what had been assigned to them.

I turned to have one last look behind me, seeing if RIley was still hanging around. He wasn't.

If you must know Riley and myself were once friends back when I was very young. I once lived in the underworld with my brother, parents and Levi. That was before those bloody titans broke through the wall and ruined my life.

I still take my mind back to that day and think. 'I should've run in and helped him. Maybe my family would still be alive or I would be dead too, at least I would be with them either way.

If there's one thing that hasn't changed about me, it's the fact that Is till wish to this day that I could be with my family, even though I'd never admit that to anyone.

I shook my head from my thoughts before blinking a few time as my eyes were met by the sunlight from the surface. I can see how the people in the underworld have become so unhealthy from a lack of sunlight.

I scanned the area, spotting Hana and Lekanna on their horses, waiting for my command.

I walked over to them, mounted up and got ready to start heading back to HQ, however Hana's voice stopped me.

"Captain, will Yasu and Saki be joining us?"

"They will be meeting up with us back at base. They are two very capable boys and don't need to be babysat like the rest of the men in this corpe," I replied, scoffing and pushing Illusion forward.

"Should we not wait for them. I mean what if they need our help?" Minoru ojected.

"Do I need to remind you of what our mission is? Well then let me do so. Our orders were to restrain three thugs that have been causing trouble in the underworld. We were to restrain them and bring them back to HQ where they would be dealt with by the proper authorities. As you can see we only have one of the three we were ordered to arrest so the two boy will stay back and arrest them before heading back to HQ. We are ascort this idiot back to HQ, not wait for the boys. Have I made myself Clear Ladies?" I asked them, coldly, not turning back to face them.

"As crystal captain," Was Hanna's replied.

"Minoru?" I asked the other soldier.

"Perfectly Captain," She replied.

"Good, now focus on the task at hand," I commanded them, before picking the pace on horse back.

We came to a halt as we arrive at HQ and dismounted our horse. By the time my feet had touched to floor the commander and two of his men were making their way over to us.

I saw Erwin speak to the two young men before they came rushing over to us and took the thug from Minoru and Hana, dragging him somewhere away from us. Probably to be put in a cell where he belongs.

"Well done Ren, but I will have to say I expected you to come back with all three of our wanted men," Erwin told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be too quick to make assumptions, as you can see I haven't brought the whole squad back with me. the two boys are still in the underworld hunting down our other two brats," I told him, crossing my arms.

"Very well," Was all he said before turning and walking off in the direction where his two 'sidekicks' wondered off in.

"Captain what would you like us to do in the meantime while Yasu and Saki are still on the mission?" Minoru asked me.

"You are relieved of duty, but be on alert for when I need you. That is an order," I told them.

"HAI!" The two girl replied in unison before rushing off to do their own things.

"YOOHOO Ren!" I heard the woman who surprised me in my room earlier call out to me.

Great, what does she want now?

"What," Was all I said.

"I hope you remember that you've got that court case tomorrow, and also you are to attend a meeting at the other HQ this evening, Commanders orders," She sung, bouncing on the spot.

Was she fucking kidding me? I already have one court case to attend to, why would I need to attend another?

"What are you saying I have to attend a meeting? I already have a court case that I have no idea why I'm attending. Why do I have to go to a meeting as well?" I demanded an answer from the brown haired woman.

"Because all captains, commanders and corporals of the scout regiment are to attend this particular meeting as support or witnesses, and as a captain you have a duty to follow that order," She informed me.

What could possibly be so so important that they have to call over every captain in the corpe? I don't even want to set foot in the other HQ because _he's_ there.

"I am not going," I stated, receiving back a frown from the mad woman.

"I'm sorry Hayashi but it's an order directly from the commander himself. You know that orders have to be followed out, so you are not getting out of this one," She got all up in my face.

"Okay one, get out of my face. Two, who are you to tell an officer above you what to do. Remember your place Hanji. If anything you should be taking order from me not the other way around," I threatened the young woman emotionlessly.

"She didn't send out the order Ren, I did. Now that's enough ladies," Erwin suddenly stepped in, pushing the two of us apart.

It's a good thing he did to because I reckon another minute or two and I would've knocked her out.

"Why did you send out such a ridiculous order like that Smith?" I questioned my superior.

"Because this meeting is for all of the squad leaders to know. They can then pass on the message to the rest of the regiment," The told me.

Oh my god you've got to be kidding me.

"Seriously? Why can't you just tell the captains what's going on and we can all move on with our lives swiftly?" I kept firing questions.

"Because there is a lot more to the meeting than just the news itself and you are to find out tonight at eight o'clock pm sharp, or your whole squad is going to be in trouble not just you Ren," He threatened me.

By the tone of his voice I could tell that he was being dead serious. I now had no choice but to obey the order. If I didn't my whole squad would be up to their necks wit Erwin.

"Fine," Was the last thing I said before turning on my heels and heading for the castle doors.

This is just great not only am I not around to be certain that the two boys of my squad make it back tonight with the two other thugs, but I will have to see _him_.

To be honest with you I do actually care about my squad, but I'd never admit that to anyone, specially to my squad themselves. I am their captain and that's all I'll ever be to them, nothing more.

I made my way through the doors of the castle and started to seek out the two girls of my squad. I needed to tell them about this new news. I knew the first place I could look would be the library, Minoru loves to read. She has since I picked her for my squad.

I pushed open the large double doors of the castle library and started making my way through the isles of stands that held hundreds of books for anyone and everyone's needs, including my own. I did come in here at times to read up on things when I wasn't on duty. Believe it or not I do actually enjoy a novel or two in my spare moment.

I came to the end of the massive aisles and came out into the study section of the library which was lined with study table and more books.

I scanned the room for my squad member until I saw a small figure at the end of one of the study desk reading a book.

"Minoru," 

I spoke up and the young girl's head shot up to face me. She quickly closed up the book she was reading and stood up to give me her full attention. She saluted waiting for what I had to say.

"Drop your hands soldier. Okay collect Hana from her hiding place and meet me in my room for a very quick meeting," I ordered her.

"Understood captain," She answered before placing her book on the table and practically running out the room to find her teammate.

I paused for a second to look at the library again before starting to make my leave, Remembering the time where I used to sit on my brother's lap and read books with him. I do miss those days but I won't be getting them back any time soon, so I shouldn't be falling too deep into my dreams.

I exited the library and starting to head towards my room, where I would wait for the two girls of my squad to join me.

I still couldn't believe that I had to attend this ridiculous meeting tonight. I already have enough on my mind as it is, I really don't need another bloody thing to take care of, however duty calls and I'm already on Smith's bad side so I may as well just suck it up, get through it and just continue on with my life.

I started to wander up the stairs in the corridor to the castle, towards my room. The castle room were organized into ranks, Cadets being towards the ground floor with the smaller room. Some cadets were even two per room, either because they were absolutely ridiculous and might wet themselves if they were left alone in the dark every night, or because there wasn't enough room, but I've got a feeling it's the first option.

On the higher floors would be the captains and commander. Yep, lucky us we have to commander in our HQ. Personally I think he should be in the other castle. One becuase he is there more often then here is in this castle, and two, it would keep him out of my hair for once.

As far as I know there are three captains in this castle. I've never really spoken to them though. I'm pretty sure it's either because they are not too fond of me or because they are just too busy spoon feeding their squad member to really speak to me.

I came to my room and walked through the door, taking a seat at the desk and looking out at the cadets training in the field just outside my room.

My room was directly facing the field, so I would see cadet either training or laughing and joking around in the mornings as I got up. My desks faces straight towards the window so I would have a view of the forest while I complete my homework. I used to find it somewhat relaxing, now I just expect it when I open the curtains in the morning.

A knock at my door, pulled my out of my thoughts and brought my back to the real world. I pulled myself from the chair I was currently seated in and dragged myself over to the door, opening it to reveal Hana and Minoru.

"Come in," Was all I said to the pair of them.

I took my seat back down in my desk chair while to two cadet's stood attentive, waiting for what I had to say.

"There have been some sudden changes to our plans for tonight. All captains have been called over to the southern base where they will attend a pointless meeting, so in other words I am being forced to attend, so Minoru as my second in command you will be in charge for when Yasu and Saki return, hopefully with their targets. Hana you are to help Minoru in anyway she needs it and I trust you girls will do the right thing because you have never let me down before, but don't let that be the last time I say that," I informed the two girls.

They pushed their fist to their chests, saluting me as I stood up.

"Now if you will excuse me I will be taking my leave because the meeting is at eight o'clock sharp and it is already…," I paused to glance at the clock.

"Six forty five and it take a while to get there, so if you will excuse me," I finished, gesturing for them to clear out of my room.

I sighed before starting to prepare myself for the one thing I was hoping I was never have to do for as long as I lived.

 **Hiya guys,**

 **So YAY! I'm still alive and I updated.**

 **I went through previous chapters and noticed I made a lot of mistakes in terms of names so I have gone back and changed those for you so you don't get confused. Let me know how you think Ren is going to deal with having to see Levi again and let me know what you thought I really do need feedback.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked this chapter it's the longest chapter so far. It came to a whopping 9 pages and came to a total of 3,043 words, which is a lot.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Luv you guys**

 **Tia**


End file.
